Jailbait
by Ikkun
Summary: Majora's Mask: Link catches someone's eye during his stay in Termina. [Warnings: Yaoi, Shotakon]
1. Default Chapter

It's the kid with the fairy again.  
  
I've watched him walk past my station several times already, green tunic swishing around his legs and the tip of his hat swaying side to side when he walked. A small fairy followed him wherever he went, so I assumed that he was one of the forest children that I've always heard about. Goddesses, how old was this kid? He doesn't look a day over thirteen.  
  
If it weren't for his eyes, I would have thought he was just a normal kid. He asked me for directions, once, to get to the Great Bay Coast. I almost didn't let him out at first, as the area is now infested with monsters, or so I hear. He's got a sword, and from what I hear from that trainer in the swordsmen school, he can use it like nobody's business. Don't know if the monsters are particularly threatening. I haven't gotten a chance to leave the town recently, I'm always stuck standing here. Wretched job. I have to inhale abnormal amounts of coffee just to stay awake through my shift. Bam, there go all normal thought processes.  
  
Where was I? Oh yes, the boy. His eyes didn't match the rest of his body. While from a distance, he looked young, his eyes showed wisdom beyond his years. Could be a trick of the light, for all I know. Speaking of light, the lamps are being lit. It was getting later than I expected. Good, maybe someone can take over my shift soon so I can go home and sleep. Standing around doesn't look like much of a strenuous job, but it's tedious beyond imagination. As much as I hate my job, somebody needs to do it. Can't have children running outside the town and getting eaten by a wandering beast, can we?  
  
The Rosa sisters are at it again. One would think that with the carnival in a day, they would have their routine finished by now. Not that I'm complaining, of course. They've chosen that spot to practice, and have been there every single night, at exactly the same time. From my vantage point, I can see each graceful movement as they continuously test out moves and immediately reject them. It's a great view, especially because they seem to not believe in much clothing.  
  
Hey, I stand here with nothing to do for most of the day; I need to get my kicks out of something.  
  
Shit. The kid is approaching the scantily clad dance duo. Every person who has even ventured within five feet of the sisters gets a heavy verbal beating for interrupting their concentration. Stupid kid, doesn't he want to live?  
  
I'm about to warn him, but he pulls out a strange, grayish mask from Goddess knows where. He fits it on his face and stops in front of the Rosa sisters. Expecting a harsh shriek and obscene curses, I nearly fall to the ground when I see both sisters watching the young boy in fascinated silence. He spreads his legs shoulder-length apart. A deep breath is taken in before his whole body is taken by the intricate dance. His lithe body bends and twists, giving itself into the motions. His arms sway to the beat of a melody only he can hear, as if he were a God molding the life of his worshippers. He spins once, air resistance lifting the ends of his tunic up a few inches. I see a flash of creamy pale skin, and I stop myself from drooling all over myself.  
  
My jaw nearly hits the ground when the sisters applaud him and give him a small reward for teaching them the dance. They practice immediately, though they look nowhere as sensual as the boy was. The movements were more jerky, and about as graceful as a decapitated swan.  
  
I'm no dance connoisseur, but the Rosa sisters can't compare to that earlier performance.  
  
"Hey, your shift's up. I'm taking over."  
  
The voice jolts me out of my thoughts. Thank the Goddesses. I leave my assigned post, hoping to catch one last glimpse of the boy, maybe even get his name. I found him sitting on a wooden bench, rearranging his hat to be a pillow. Was he crazy? There's an inn across town and he wants to sleep on a bench? Not to mention the thief that all the guards have been talking about lately.  
  
"Hey kid, what do you think you're doing?" I ask. He looks up at me with a startled expression on his face.  
  
I sigh.  
  
"There is an inn on the other side of town. There's no reason for you to be sleeping out here."  
  
Shaking his head, he says, "The inn has no more vacancies. Besides, I've slept on worse."  
  
"Well, you can come home with me, if you'd like. My roommate is on watch until tomorrow morning, so there's an extra bed."  
  
"I don't want to intrude."  
  
"It's no problem!" I flash him my most friendly smile. "We usually have three or four of us in a room, but I just got promoted to a double. Besides, it'll be nice to have someone to talk to for a change."  
  
"If you're sure it's okay," he finally says, the corners of his lips curling into a faint grin.  
  
"It's no problem. In exchange, I'd like to know your name."  
  
"Link."  
  
"I'm Shiro."  
  
"Hn, I knew someone named Shiro. Met him in Ikana."  
  
"What are you doing in a place like Ikana? Place is haunted, people say."  
  
"I was... looking for someone."  
  
I nod. There are some things that people won't talk about, and thankfully I can tell when to change the subject. I lead him to a small apartment structure behind West Clock Town. Two flights of stairs and one hallway later, I open the door to my humble abode. The room is fairly clean, save a few books strewn about the table and a few shirts hanging off the back of a chair. I set out some bread and cheese on a table and invite him to join me. We talk over our food, and he surprises me with every other sentence that comes out of my mouth. Turns out he's from Hyrule, a place I've only read about in books. I envy him, somewhat. Being able to travel all over the world has been my dream. Alas, I'm doomed to be in this town forever. After we finish, I stand up to clear the table.  
  
"You must be exhausted. There's a bathing room down the hall, there. Go bathe, and I'll clean up here."  
  
When he stands up to leave, I can't help but admire his ass.  
  
~*~  
  
I didn't think that anything could heighten my attraction for him. When he returned, hair wet and face flushed from the hot water, I almost couldn't take my eyes off of him. I hand him a set of clean clothes and motion towards the couch.  
  
"These might be a little big for you, but it's better than sleeping in your dirty clothes. Make yourself comfortable. I'm going to bathe, also, so help yourself to any reading material that catches your eye."  
  
He nods. I bolt towards the bathing room before I drool over myself. When I return to the living room, I find him engrossed in a book of Hylian Lore. His fairy is perched on the back of the sofa, seemingly asleep. The once radiant light has toned down to a faint glow, and I wouldn't have noticed if it weren't for the lack of proper lighting in the room. Link must have blown out most of the candles.  
  
"You're going to ruin your eyes like that," I say. He jumps; apparently he didn't realize I had come back so soon.  
  
"I didn't want to wake Tatl up," he replies, almost whispering.  
  
"Oh, sorry. Are you tired?"  
  
He shakes his head.  
  
"Let's go talk in my room. Walls are pretty thick, so we won't disturb her from in there."  
  
He hops off the couch and follows me down the hallway. The candle in my hand flickers and casts uneven shadows on the walls. I somehow feel I'm leading the boy to his doom, but quickly push that thought out of my head.  
  
The cool metal of the doorknob calmed me slightly. I drew as much of the coldness as I could into my body, in an effort to quell the heat that was coursing through my veins. Link had already taken a seat on the bed, his legs swinging off the side. Afraid I would be unable to control myself, I sat down in a large oak chair opposite the bed. The armrests were finely sanded and smooth to the touch.  
  
"Did you make that?" A small voice asks.  
  
I shake my head, not looking up.  
  
"A friend did. We both signed up for military duty together. He went on the join the army, I stayed as a guard in town. His unit was sent to Ikana to quell the uprising of undead. Only a few made it back alive," I trail off, not wanting to continue. Losing a childhood is bad enough, but losing one because you were too much of a coward to fight alongside him? That's hard.  
  
"I'm sorry," he says.  
  
"Don't worry about it, there's nothing you could have done," I laugh and wave it off.  
  
He bites his lip as if he were thinking about whether or not to say something. A few seconds of silence pass. He traces invisible patterns on my sheets, and I continue to run my fingers on the heavy wood of the chair.  
  
"It's probably not the same, but I also lost a friend. That's who I'm looking for right now."  
  
"Any luck?"  
  
He shakes his head.  
  
"What about your parents? Do they know where you are right now?"  
  
"My mother died when I was a baby. I never knew my father."  
  
"Then who raised you?"  
  
"A giant talking tree," he smirks.  
  
"Oh, really? I'd like to meet him some day."  
  
The smirk leaves his face, "He's not alive any more."  
  
Great. How many times have I tumbled into the wrong subject tonight? I stand up and walk closer to the bed, until I could almost feel his body against mine. I bend down and envelope his small body into a hug. Shit, what am I doing? I'm about to pull away from him when I suddenly find my lips on his. I shouldn't be doing this, to a kid half my age, no less. I'm expecting to be pushed away or stabbed with that beauty of a sword he carries around, but I'm more surprised when he does nothing.  
  
Absolutely nothing.  
  
I lean in close enough that our lips almost touch, giving him fair warning to back out if he wanted to. He's frozen in place, eyes wide in surprise. Placing a hand softly on his chest, I slowly ease him backwards onto the bed. I forget everything else; the only thing that exists are those soft, pink lips. I reach in to lick the lower lip, then capturing his whole mouth in a searing kiss. Still, he doesn't move. Panic starts to kick in, but fades away as I feel him open his mouth up to me. His heartbeat under my hand starts to quicken, and his life force within my grasp only serves to turn me on more.  
  
The kiss breaks, and he's looking back up at me again. Eyes that were once battle-hardened and full of wisdom are now filled with uncertainty and fear. From what he's told me so far, I doubt he's been held in a long time, probably not since childhood. Now, he's searching for probably the only friend he has left. I hold him tighter.  
  
I suddenly realize that his arm are thrown around my neck and is now clinging on for dear life. His body trembles slightly against mine, and his breaths are ragged. I lean down to kiss his forehead, then his left cheek, the corner of his mouth, his ear, and down to his neck. I begin to gently suck on the soft flesh at the juncture of his neck. The taste of his skin is intoxicating, and the smell of his hair sends my mind into whorls of pleasure. Turning my head slightly, I nibble at his earlobe. His arms grip me harder as he arches up off the bed. I feel his erection through the thin cloth of loose pants, and rub against him experimentally with my hip. He whimpers and clutches me harder still. I angle our hips so our erections are grinding against each other. I snake one hand under the hem of his shirt and tease his nipple.  
  
Link doesn't last long under the attention. His body stiffens, and he goes limp. He blushes. I'm surprised; I don't think I've ever seen anybody turn that shade of red before.  
  
"I'm sorry," he hurriedly says.  
  
"It's okay, I was the one who---"  
  
"No. I mean... I mean about your pants." He gestures downward, where a wet spot had formed.  
  
"I guess I'll have to clean that up, then." I flash him a feral grin and pull his pants off in one fluid motion. If possible, his face turns an even darker shade of red.  
  
I dip my head and catch a stray drop of semen on his thigh. I give his penis a lick, from the base to the head. Link gulps visibly, but doesn't make any move to stop me. I wasn't sure what I was doing, but it wasn't like rocket science or anything. I take the head of his dick into my mouth and suck gently. Link shivers, and twines his fingers into my hair. I take more of him into my mouth, and he hardens against my tongue.  
  
Pretty impressive, kid.  
  
Link twists under me, trying hard not to make any noise. After several more licks and nibbles, I pull away from him. He whimpers at the loss of contact, and I place a finger to his lips.  
  
"Shh, it's going to get better."  
  
Quickly, I remove any and all clothing from the both of us. Link watches as I pull open a drawer from the bedside stand and my fingers locate a bottle of hand lotion. I uncork the bottle and pour some onto my hands. The glass bottle makes a clinking sound when I put it back on the stand. I use one arm to spread his legs, and another to spread a copious amount of lotion onto my fingers.  
  
I slowly insert one into his anus. Link, obviously unaccustomed to the feeling, clenches up and screws his eyes shut. I kiss his eyelids.  
  
"Relax, I won't hurt you."  
  
He makes an effort to loosen up his muscles, but the overwhelming tightness against my fingers shows that he's nowhere near ready. I slide a second finger in, scissoring and crooking as I see fit. A sheen of sweat covers Links' body, and his cheeks are still flushed. I push my fingers in deeper and feel a spot within him. I push at it experimentally, and Link arches off the bed with a loud moan. Note to self, do that again.  
  
I remove my fingers and pour more lotion onto my hands. Desperate now, I quickly slather it onto my own penis, shivering at the low temperature now that my body is so hot. With a knee hooked over each arm, I position him so his ass is up in the air.  
  
"Please..." he pants.  
  
I push into him, and it takes every fiber of self-control not to slam myself in. Link screws his eyes shut and whimpers.  
  
"Shh, open your eyes and look at me. It'll get better, I promise. Just relax."  
  
I ease myself in more, watching his face for signs of pain. When he pushes back against me, I start a slow, rocking motion. After a few tentative thrusts, we fall into a steady rhythm. Seconds seem like minutes seem like hours seem like days. I lose myself in the whorls of pleasure and just follow the pattern Link sets. There are no scented candles, romantic music, or whispered words of affection, just Link twisting and bucking beneath me. Nothing else exists. Just Link, and the erotic little noises he makes.  
  
Ahem.  
  
Link comes first. His body arches up against mine and his muscles become taut. The tight pressure squeezes my own climax out of me. I collapse next to him, careful not to fall on top of the boy.  
  
Neither of us speak as if by some unspoken agreement, careful not to destroy the serene atmosphere. I reach over and pull him towards me, his back against my chest. The blanket, now on the floor, is shaken off and used to cover the both of us. I rest my chin on his shoulder, and inhale the scent of his hair. The rise and fall of his chest mirrors mine. Moving my hand over his chest, I feel the steady beating of his heart. Like two spoons, we fit perfectly against each other. I lock my arms around his waist, entranced by the feel of his naked skin against mine.  
  
"Good night," I whisper, already falling asleep.  
  
"Good bye," he whispers back, sounding almost wistful.  
  
Passing it off as a slip of the tongue, I don't correct him.  
  
Finis? ~*~  
  
A/N: I've had the idea ever since I first started playing the game, but I never got a chance to write it. I started it, then changed my mind about several things and let it sit for a long time. Finally finished it tonight. Un-beta-ed, so anybody who wants to volunteer is welcome.  
  
Link doesn't speak much in this, because I don't see him as a very talkative person. I also apologize if Shiro is OOC, because in the two-and- a-half seconds he is in the game, his character isn't really developed. Nor is his name mentioned. I'm taking a lot of liberties with this, because I think Link is a ho sometimes. (Don't take me seriously, I like to kid.)  
  
I have a second part to this planned, but if nobody wants it, I guess I won't post it. This is the first story I've finished in a long time, so ego boosts are very much appreciated. Reviews are love, so sex me up. 


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two. About fucking time, right?

Author's Note: This part is unnecessary. You may proceed directly to the story below. First of all, I'd like to apologize for the large expanse of time it took to finish this. I had about a million different theories and directions for this story to go, and though I knew how I generally would like the story to end, I wasn't sure how to go about it. I hope you enjoyed the first part. It was meant to be standalone, but it could also work as a prelude to a larger story. The additional installations require some background of _Majora's Mask_, and while it is not necessary to have played _Ocarina of Time, _it could help. Background information is given within the story, though.

Now, for some explanation of chapter one, as well as answers to other questions. During the scene where Link uses Kamaro's mask in front of the Rosa sisters, there is a small clip in which the guard of that section is staring intensely. Why that was important to game makers, I don't know. I just decided he was a pervert. The Shiro mentioned in Ikana Canyon is the invisible guard inside the ring of stones off the entrance. The story is written in the guard's POV, so any crudeness and foul language is entirely his fault. I also apologize for any grammatical, spelling, or mistakes with verb tenses. Apparently, I have no conception of time. I don't have anybody to proof my fics before they hit the web, but if you're willing to submit yourself, email me at ikkun31 yahoo . com. I won't, however, write het. Nothing against it, but for reasons that are relevant to the story, Link's experiences will be strictly homoerotic. And erotic they are!

Thanks for all the reviews.

**Jailbait: Part Two**  
**by: Ikkun**  
Third Person POV  
Rated: PG13 - R (To hell with ratings!)  
More plot than smut in this chapter, sorry. More will come, I promise.  
Warning: Angsty!Link,  
Same disclaimers apply.

Link awoke with a start. It took him several minutes to comprehend where he was, what had happened, and why he was pressed up against another person. _Naked. _

Shiro's warm breath tickled the back of his neck, and the rise and fall of his chest against Link's back sent shivers down his spine and through his toes. It was _so warm_. Link's eyes welled up with tears and his breath caught in his throat.

Goddesses, this is all that he wanted; to feel safe, to feel loved, to be _held. _He thought of all the nights he laid at the trunk of a tree trying to keep warm as the world rained down around him, or of all the times he had dropped into a dark hole to defeat some devastating evil, knowing all the while that if he didn't make it back alive, no one would know. No one would care. There would be no weeping women, no fresh cut flowers for his grave, no tombstone to ensure his memory.

Link felt a little cheated.

It was a rational feeling. Being forced to face certain peril before he even had facial hair was disconcerting at first. First, it was just "Link, save the Deku Tree!"

Then, "Link, collect these stones!"

And soon after, "Link, protect the Kingdom!"

"Link, save the Sages!"

"Link, rescue the princess!"

He thought he was done with that when he left Hyrule. Left all the Hero of Time business behind. Unfortunately, a brand-new place brought its own brand-new trouble. He was being forced to relive the same three days, and for what? At least Ganondorf was a true threat. This time, he was up against an impish skull kid who was _trying to have a little fun_. Of all the trivial things to be bothered with.

Bothered? Why was he bothered? He'd never had a problem with any of this before. He was always eager to save the day, eager to discard his safety. Eager to please.

Until now.

Now, curled in the arms of the only person who cared what _he_ wanted. Who even bothered trying. Who didn't need to be saved. Who was saving Link instead.

And in 24 hours, he wouldn't remember a moment of it.

Link thought of tender kisses, bumped noses, callused hands running over the smooth contour of his back. He thought of all the sun-kissed mornings he would never again have in this bedroom, of all the whispered words of affection he would never hear again, of the heartbeat beating against his back that he would never again feel. Link thought, and thought, and thought. Then, he broke down into quiet, sniffling sobs.

Link's shaking awoke Shiro. His first thoughts were of the inappropriate sort, foul curses one could only pick up in the military. Not that being a town guard counted much for anything. He pulled Link closer to his body and planted a soft kiss on the side of his neck.

"What's wrong?" he asked, genuine concern in his voice. This made Link cry harder. Every single emotion, once expertly locked inside, broke free and cascaded down his face. Shiro panicked a little, but continue to hold Link to his chest as Link held on for dear life, afraid to let go.

After what seemed like ages, Link climbed out of Shiro's arms and sat up on the bed. He rubbed away the remnants of his tears and tried to control his breathing. Shiro looked at him expectantly. Link stared back. By the end of the day, Shiro would forget everything. Forget, or never know? Link didn't know which hurt more. Link took a deep breath, and began his story.

He told the story about a young warrior, abandoned in the woods as a baby under the care of The Great Deku Tree. The Deku Tree wanted to refuse, for you see, only Kokiri children could survive in the woods. Except this child, this magical, wondrous child, would one day be the Hero of Time. Whether he liked it or not. This child matured without many friends, and was often subject to cruel jeering and practical jokes. He spent a great portion of his life lonely and miserable.

The day he finally received a fairy partner, his only friend, he learned of his past and his fate. Armed with only a small sword and a wooden shield, he faced dangers that most grown men never even hear about.

Then he met the Princess.

Princess Zelda meant well, but good intentions only go so far. She sent the young hero on a series of missions, all life-threatening, and looking back, generally unnecessary. She needed him to save her kingdom, and he did so without question.

As if that wasn't enough, his hard work triggered the one thing the Princess sought to avoid. The evil Ganondorf, King of the Gerudo, gained access to the Sacred Realm in his attempt to take over Hyrule. Links was to stop him, of course, but as a child, he could do nothing. So the Sages sealed him away until his body had matured enough to take down the Dark King. When the Hero awoke again, he traveled the land once again to gather the Sages and save Hyrule. He finally defeated Ganondorf, and the Princess Zelda sent him back to his own time, erasing his memory of the whole ordeal. For her sake, more than his.

Unfortunately, the spell cast by such an inexperienced princess only lasted so long. The Hero's memories returned in the form of nightmares. Eventually, he saddled up on his horse and left Hyrule.

Link spared no detail. He spoke of traveling for weeks on end with nothing but potions to sustain him, of the putrid stench of carnage left in Ganondorf's wake, of monsters more frightening than Shiro could have ever imagined. But it wasn't all.

Not long after the Hero had left, he was robbed. In an attempt to retrieve what was his, he was turned into a Deku kid. Fortunately for the Hero, he met a traveling salesman who had also been robbed by the same Skull Kid. His ailment could be reversed, but on one condition: that he help return the magical mask that was stolen. To do this, he would have to visit four different areas of the land and liberate each area from its own problems to gain the help needed to finally defeat the Skull Kid, return the mask, and save the town from being obliterated by the moon. The catch was, he had three days to do it.

Shiro's head swam with all the information. Three days? How would it be possible to...

Link held out a small instrument for Shiro to see. Where he had pulled it out from, confused Shiro. He looked up at Link for an explanation.

"It's an ocarina. There is a song I learned when I was in Hyrule. If I play it, I reset time to the first day I set foot in Clocktown," Link finished.

"So that means, you've been living the same three days repeatedly?" Shiro asked, unwilling to believe what he'd just heard. Link nodded. "For how long?" He asked. Immediately, he dreaded the answer.

Link shrugged. "Weeks? Months? After a while, I stopped counting."

Shiro stared at Link, trying to process all the information given to him. Realization suddenly dawned on him.

"Wait, are you saying I won't remember anything after you play that song?"

Link nodded.

"What day are we on?" Shiro ventured cautiously.

"The third," Link whispered.

"That's so fucking unfair!" roared Shiro. Link's head snapped up in shock. "I mean, it's not enough you had to risk and give up so much before, but now you have to relive the same days over and over again? How do you live? To introduce yourself to somebody you befriended just days ago and pretending it doesn't hurt that you're alone? Why do you have to... why?"

"I don't know," Link said.

"Isn't there anything you could do?" Shiro asked desperately.

"Save the world, again and again and again," Link replied, almost scathingly.

Shiro didn't know what to say to that, so he tightened his hold on Link. Neither had moved from their position on the bed, so Link was still tucked snugly in the curve of his body. A sudden thought occurred to Shiro.

"Have we... have we met before? I mean, like this?" Shiro asked, more than a little afraid of the answer he might get.

"It always rains in the second day, so I learned early on that I needed a place to stay. You invited me to stay here before. So I didn't question it when a supposed stranger asks me to follow. I guess you can say that I've taken advantage of your hospitality. The other times, though, I fell asleep on your couch instantaneously, so this was really the first time I ever got to... _know_ you." Link flushed red all the way down to his neck. Shiro thought it was endearing and planted a soft kiss on the side of his jaw.

"I'm not going to remember any of this tomorrow, am I?" Shiro whispered.

"There isn't going to be a tomorrow. Not for a long time," Link said, his voice cracking.

"How long do we have?"

"Just before midnight," Link lied. He had tried pushing his time limit until the last second, and he never wanted to do it again. The impending destruction had caused the town to panic, and the screams had made him sick.

"Stay with me. I mean, I'm not going to remember any of this, but you will, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then stay. The world can wait, let this be your vacation," Shiro turned Link around and kissed him hard, as if he needed to be convinced.

"Okay," he whispered breathlessly.

They stayed in bed for fifteen minutes before Shiro got up to make them both breakfast. Link stretched out languidly in bed and bitterly wished he could just let Clocktown be decimated. The notion was gone when Shiro came back into the room, growled, "Fuck breakfast," and fucked him, instead.

_end part 2_


End file.
